Hunted
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Instead of the Huntsman being sent after Snow White, Ravenna summons someone else, far worse and not even human to hunt her down. A/N: yep that's right, i went there. possible hints of romance, drama, fantasy. rating may go up. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Moving in the direction of the sunlight, Snow White stared out of the tiny window at the black and white bird that twitted on the window sill before flying off.

Sighing, she moved to the fireplace and knelt down. For years she had been trapped up here with nothing but scraps to eat and water to drink. She knew she was remarkably thin and the little sunlight did barely much but Snow appreciated it nonetheless.

Picking up a small clump of straw and making small embers which she blew to life before placing it back into the fireplace, she blew to encourage the fire and relished in the warmth it provided.

Glancing at the handmade figurines of her parents she had made as a child, a pang filled her chest. Her parents. How she missed them. Her mother, she lost to illness. Her father, to her evil stepmother Ravenna, who had murdered him and taken the throne, which was rightfully Snow's.

Picking them up and holding them to her chest as she stood, Snow closed her eyes and began to whisper her morning prayer

"Our Father who art in heaven,

hallowed be thy name.

Thy kingdom come.

Thy will be done

on earth as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread,

and forgive us our trespasses,

as we forgive those who trespass against us,

and lead us not into temptation,

but deliver us from evil.

For thine is the kingdom,

and the power, and the glory,

for ever and ever.

Amen."

Opening her eyes, set the figurines back down but then was startled when she heard crying. Making her way slowly to peer through the bars, Snow noticed an entourage of guards escorting a young woman, who they tossed into the cell across from hers and slammed the door shut, locking it.

Curious as to find out who her new cell mate was, she leaned closer

"Hello?"

There was no response

"Hello?"

Soon, the young woman appeared and Snow saw she had soft, curled red haired and was beautiful

"What is your name?" she asked her

"Greta"

"What happened to you?"

"All the girls in our village were taken. I was trying to reach Duke Hammond's castle and I was caught."

Snow felt hope lift in her for the first time in years. She was trying to reach Duke Hammond. Was he alive? What about William? Perhaps they knew she still lived

"Duke Hammond. Is he alive? Does he still fight in my father's name?"

"You're the king's daughter!" Greta exclaimed and Snow wasn't surprised "the night the king died, we were told that all in the castle were slain" she added.

She had to ask about her childhood friend, hoping he was alive and that he would come and rescue her like she had been hoping for ten years

"William, the duke's son…is he alive?" he just had to be.

But what Greta answered with next, shot down those hopes

"I don't know, princess."

So, apparently Duke Hammond was still alive, according to Greta, but she wasn't able to confirm if William was indeed alive. He had to be. He just had to be

"Your highness?"

Snow blinked

"Yes?"

"What will they do to me?"

There was no answer for that question, for Snow White had none. The two women who only had each other for comfort, continued to converse quietly, Snow explaining from her point of view the night her father died.

She told Greta about the ten long years she'd been up there in the north tower, that she prayed every day and night to God, and she prayed that one day William would come for her.

Footsteps sounded and Greta backed away from the door as the Queen's brother, Finn, appeared with more guards and took Greta away, mentioning something about appeasing the Queen's mood.

Snow had no idea what that meant but she prayed for Greta to come back safely. For years, because there had been no William to rescue her, the princess had steeled herself that one day she would escape this place. Run from the palace and to somewhere Ravenna would not be able to find her.

It was going to happen, she just knew it.

It seemed like hours she waited for Greta to return and when she was finally returned, Snow heard sobbing

"Greta?" she asked once the guards were gone.

There was no sound from her save her sobbing

"Greta?"

But there was to be no response for the rest of the day save the sobbing.

~*~ **The Next Day ~*~**

The doors were opened for her on the new day and made her way into the room. Walking over she stopped in what looked like a large golden disc

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is fairest of them all?" Ravenna, Queen of Tabor, stood alone in the chamber with her magic mirror.

Everyday she was in here, asking the mirror the same question and she always got the same response.

Soon, the mirror began to shift and out slid gold from the mirror which rose up before her in the form of a figure

"My queen" the Mirror began "on this day, one has come of age; fairer even than you. She is the reason your powers wane."

Ravenna frowned. This was not the answer she had been expecting. One had come of age…no it couldn't be could it?

"Who is it?" she asked

"Snow White" he replied knowing the queen's temper

"Snow White?" said Ravenna, the anger bubbling beneath the calm she tried to keep but was failing at "I should have killed her when she was a child" she hissed clenching her fist

"Beware" the Mirror warned "for her innocence and purity is the very thing that can destroy you. But she can also be your salvation."

This caught Ravenna's attention

"How so?"

"Consume her heart, and you shall never again weaken or age"

"Immortality. Immortality. Immortality. Immortality..."

If Snow White was indeed the key to her gaining eternal use, with no need to consume anymore young girls, then she was going to have her. She would use her magic to pull out her still beating heart, which would be warm and dripping blood. She would do it properly though, eat it with a knife and fork, savor the heart and then she would forever be eternal

"FINN!" she screamed.

Her brother came into the room almost instantly

"Bring me the king's daughter."

oOo

Morning dawned and Snow White was by the window once more.

She'd barely slept that night because of Greta's sobs which had continued nonstop. She believed it was her fault; of course it wasn't her fault her father had blindly trusted Ravenna but she blamed herself nonetheless.

Perhaps something would change today.

As luck would have it, it did. A bird landed on the windowsill and was singing.

It looked just like the one that had appeared yesterday. Wanting to get closer, Snow took a step but it jumped back off the sill, its claws scratching against something metal before it flew away.

A nail bent and rusted no doubt from the weather. It was stuck into the tower but that didn't stop her attempts. She reached for it and pulled, tugging as hard as she could until it came free.

It seemed God was her side today, finally giving her the chance to escape she had been dreaming of. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. She swung her head round and saw Finn coming.

She raced over to her cot and lay down, concealing the nail underneath her pillow but keeping a firm grip on it.

She turned her head away and stared at the wall, breathing slowly and heavily. She heard Finn enter and approach the cot as she turned to face him

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

Snow shook her head.

Finn sat down on the edge of the cot

"You're always awake when I watch you" he noted.

Snow nodded and tried to smile, though it was fake it seemed to be working

"You've never come in before" she stated, trying to even her excited heart at the thought of escape

"My sister wants you all for herself" he began as his hand slid up her body, indicating he meant to do away with her first before handing her over "but fear not princess, you will never again be locked in this tower" he finished

"What does she want from me?" Snow asked

"Your beating heart" he replied, leaning down as if to kiss her.

_NOW! _A voice screamed in Snow's head.

Snow attacked, slashed across his cheek with the nail she'd kept hidden. He cried out in pain, and Snow raced for the still-open door. Finn had left the keys in the keyhole, and Snow slammed the door shut and locked it

"NO! Get back here!" Finn yelled as he lunged for her and she jumped back, just missing his hand.

Turning to Greta's door, she tried several keys

"Go" said a voice.

Snow looked up, and Greta was standing there by the door. But she looked different. Gone was the curly red hair and in its place grey hair and instead of cream colored skin it was now wrinkled. She was an old woman; it was like her youth had been sucked out of her

"GO!" Greta commanded, and Snow bolted.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Snow ran through the corridors of the North Tower, trying to find someway to escape. Dashing down and through corridors, she heard Finn and the guards chasing after her. Turning this way and that, she finally found a gated door leading to the outside world.

Praying that it would open, Snow pushed on it and the door opened slowly. Peering out, she caught sight of the guards keeping watch and she tried to creep out

"STOP HER!"

One had caught sight of her and the princess ran as the guards were after her. Into the palace grounds, she looked around desperately when the chirping of birds caught her attention.

Glancing over, she saw not one but two black and white birds twittering over a hole in the wall, an opening and escape.

Running over, she slid on the water and into the hole; down into water which she realized was the sewers. Gasping and gagging, Snow White stood up and began wading through the sewerage water, heading toward where she thought she saw it leading out

_'Well its better than death'_ she thought.

Coming to the end, she stopped when she saw that the sewer emptied out into the ocean. Rocks below and the roaring sea made her pause. She could die down there, bloodied and bruised amongst the rocks. Or perhaps she might survive, be able to escape and get as far away from the palace as she could.

Stepping over the edge, she stepped into a little pool on the ledge and took a deep breath before leaping off and felt herself going down, down, down until she splashed into the ocean.

The water rushed up to greet her and she could feel the current dragging her down.

She had to get to the surface, away from edge. Snow kicked with her might, trying to move amongst the current as she neared the rocks toward where she knew the beach to be.

Her lungs burned and she knew she had to resurface. Kicking her legs, she swam to the surface and burst through with a gasp.

Seeing the rocks near her, she reached for them and hauled herself up against them to lean out of the water.

The sound of twittering caught her attention and she looked up, the birds flying around what looked like a cave.

Hauling herself up and out of the water, she scrambled onto the rocks and to her feet. Snow stumbled after them, still panting from the burning in her lungs as she greedily sucked in the air.

She followed them over the rocks, picking her way quickly, yet carefully so as not to hurt herself. As she exited the cave, she gasped in surprise when she found a white horse sitting on the beach, as if it had been waiting for her. Cautiously she approached it but the tittering birds swooped over it eagerly, as if to tell her that this horse was meant for her.

Coming around to its side, she placed her hand on it before slowly swinging her leg over the other side. The horse stood up and gripped the hair, holding on as it began along the beach before breaking into a canter.

The exhilarating feel of the wind whipping through her hair and the sun on her face, filled Snow White with feelings she couldn't describe. She was free at last, galloping away on a horse with the palace guards chasing her.

She was free but at what cost?

They continued to canter along the path until they entered a village, slowly as people came out and caused them to stop. The people had pitchforks and weapons, some missing limbs and Snow sat there, staring at them before urging the horse on as the familiar sound of hoof beats followed her.

The horse galloped as fast as it could, keeping ahead of the guards that followed, along the road and heading through a forest. The chase escalated and Snow urged the horse to go faster, feeling sorry for the poor thing but wishing to escape. Faster they rode; she glanced behind and urged it on.

Coming out of the forest, they continued until they came across the Dark Forest. The horse whinnied and whined, making it harder for Snow to steer before the horse stepped into mud and got stuck throwing her off. Snow landed in the mud and looked back, urging the horse on.

It continued to struggle and she glanced past it to see the guards stopping at the edge. Still she knew they would come in after her. Glancing back at the horse she realized it wasn't going to make it and so, with an apologetic look at the whinnying animal, she shot to her feet and stumbled out of the mud hole into the forest.

Snow ran through the forest, hearing the voices and horses behind her never slowing. She tripped and stumbled, falling to the ground as a black mist whirled around and she suddenly felt strange; dizzy and disoriented.

She stumbled around, trying to focus on where she was going, she heard voices, saw things. She tripped again at one point and saw dead birds on the ground with their hearts ripped out.

Freaking out, she stood and stumbled, trying to navigate her way through the haze. She heard a screech, saw shapes looming all around and whimpered just wanting to get out of the forest.

Turning upon hearing a noise, she looked up to see a large Wraith and then bats burst out of the trees. Trying to fend them off, Snow lost her balance and fell to the ground, hitting her head and not moving, her eyes shutting as she blacked out.

oOo

"How is it that an innocent young girl makes a fool of _my _brother?" Ravenna shrieked "and with only a _nail_. If she'd had a sword, she'd have taken my kingdom! And _you _let her slip right through your tiny fingers. You swore to protect me; swore! And now there's no one I can trust. No loyalty whatsoever, not even from you! _WHERE IS SHE_?"

Finn swallowed

"She was... she was chased into the Dark Forest. The men lost her there."

Ravenna smacked him across the face, knocking him over

"She is of no use to me lost in the Dark Forest. I. Need. Her. _Heart_! You failed me, Finn. _Failed_ me!"

Finn sat up, enraged

"Have I not given you all?"

Ravenna was taken aback by his sudden outburst; she lowered herself into a crouch

"And have _I_ not given _you_ all?"

"Yes sister" he whimpered.

Ravenna healed the slash mark

"Shhhh-shhhhh-shhhh. I have no powers in the Dark Forest" she began in a soothing voice, so different from her screeching not moments ago "I need you to find me someone who knows it; someone who can hunt her down."

oOo

He walked into the village with guards in tow. He knew of someone who could be of assistance to the queen. There was a huntsman, widowed and now a drunkard, who had been in the forest before and was definitely the man for the task.

He approached the usual haunt of the huntsman as a man stepped out

"Excuse me."

The man glanced his way

"What?"

"I seek the Huntsman. You may know him; he is a drunkard, widowed-'

"You speak of Eric?"

"That is his name?"

"Aye, but he is incapacitated."

Finn frowned, this was troubling. Eric was the only one who knew how to navigate the Dark Forest. Ravenna was not going to like this.

oOo

"What do you mean incapacitated?" Ravenna asked from her seat on her throne as her brother stood before her

"That was what was told to me by a man at the local haunt."

The queen fumed, with the only known Huntsman out of commission, was there no one who would be able to find Snow White.

An evil smile spread across Ravenna's face.

Oh, yes there was.

**Hellsing Manor, English Countryside, Outskirts of London, 2012**

Deep in the sub-basements of the Hellsing Manor, resided the pet and servant to the Hellsing family. Once an infamous prince, now a monstrous nightmare.

The vampire, Alucard sat in his high backed chair like it was a throne, a table beside him which had a bottle of wine sitting on it. In his hand sat a glass of wine which if one saw, would not know it was mixed with blood.

Familiar stirrings of magic made the No-Life King smirk when a portal appeared and out a figure stepped, one he hadn't seen in years

"Ravenna" the vampire greeted, slightly surprised "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The queen approached him, unafraid

"I need you particular skills."

Alucard grinned up at the queen, his eyes flashing dangerously

"Oh? And how exactly will my skills help you?"

"Snow White has escaped, and the only huntsman who has travelled the Dark Forest is currently incapacitated. You being what you are, it will come in useful for tracking her down."

The vampire laughed

"The Dark Forest, it is ironic she seeks refuge in the place you have no power over. Little Snow has come of age at last. I best inform my master before I go."

Setting down his glass, Alucard phased up through the floors arriving in his master's office. He found her at her desk, immersed in paperwork as usual

"I am needed elsewhere" he informed her.

Integra Hellsing glanced up at her vampire pet, her icy gaze locking with his crimson

"You have no mission" she reminded him

"Not here I don't. Snow White has escaped."

The director blinked at him, a dumbfound look on her face

"What?" she asked, barely containing her surprise

"Ravenna has requested my services. I am to hunt her down."

Integra's mind was spinning

"Did you say Snow White?"

Alucard was enjoying the look on Integra's face, she was so confused and surprised though she tried to hide it

"Yes"

"That's a fairytale"

"Is it?"

And with that, he sank back through the floors of the mansion and into his room where Ravenna was waiting

"This ought to be fun."

Stepping out of the portal back into the palace, Ravenna moved to her throne and up to sit on it. Turning, she found Alucard coming to a stop in front of her

"I want you to take Finn and some guards with you" she said

"You know that won't be necessary" the vampire rolled his eyes

"Don't argue with me, vampire."

Alucard gave a mocking bow before turning and leaving the room.

oOo

Feeling warmth on her, Snow White opened her eyes finding herself on the floor of the Dark Forest. Realizing she had fallen asleep, she sat up abruptly and glanced around. There were no signs of the Wraith, the bats, the dead birds or any of it.

It must have been an illusion of the Dark Forest. Getting up quickly and needing to get moving again, she began to hurry through the forest.

Snow had no idea how big the forest was but she knew, it would take sometime before she reached the end of it.

She'd been going for sometime, a couple of hours when she heard movement and stopped for a moment.

Footsteps.

Several sets.

They were hunting her.

_Run._

Picking up the pace, she began to run again, trying to go faster and distance herself from whoever was hunting her.

Stumbling through the forest and almost face planting on the ground several times, Snow prayed that she lost whoever it was coming for her and most possibly taking her back to Ravenna.

A large tree came into view and the bottom was hollowed out, the perfect hiding spot. Diving down into it, she panted a little before holding her breath as a figure stopped just in front of the tree.

She heard them sniff and her brow creased

_'This person is sniffing me out? Oh god please let them not find me.'_

Watching as the person walked past the tree, she exhaled slowly when something caught her by the bicep and yanked her out

"No" she cried looking at her captor and felt herself freeze.

Green eyes locking onto those of Crimson.

**TBC**


End file.
